


Mistletoe is the most dangerous of weeds

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 1. Mistletoe
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 48





	Mistletoe is the most dangerous of weeds

**_Mistletoe is the most dangerous of weeds_ **

Eddie knew he’d regret agreeing to it. Being in the emergency room getting buck checked out was a horrible way to spend the holidays on or off shift.

It wasn’t Christmas yet but they could go without anything bad happening at all preferably.

It started out fun but just had to ended up here.

“Come on. It’s like old holiday tradition or whatever.” Buck had said while standing under the dumb thing.

They just worked a call of a Santa having a heart attack after an argument with Ms. Claus at the Christmas funtime show shop.

Eddie had kissed buck on the cheek to appease stupid tradition and shook his head.

At Ms. Claus’s insistence Buck then proceeded to pluck a seed from it because of course it was a real one.

Within seconds it fell into his mouth and he swallowed it in a panic.

“The real thing is toxic? buck spit it out!” Hen had yelled while watching him next to Eddie.

Eddie was already telling him the same as he ordered buck to spit it out or force himself to vomit.

It really was only in his throat for well under half a minute but they didn’t regularly deal with this. Eddie resisted panicking just as buck must have been.

“We’ve never had someone eat the mistletoe before. It’s on our wavers.” Ms. Claus said quickly.

“Which we didn’t sign while coming to help you,” Eddie said rubbing bucks back as Hen looked him over. He wasn’t cut from the small bit of branch but they couldn’t see deeper into his throat.

Eddie then took the whole mistletoe and threw it in the trash.

“Fuck tradition if it can get people killed. Cap we gotta take buck to be looked at.” Eddie radioed to the truck.

Hen was already walking him to the fire truck.

“You’re gonna regret that. It’s supposed to be about peace. That’s why we kiss. Throwing it away could upset the mother.”

“Yeah. Well I’m not letting it kill anyone else like it could have for the friend I love,” Eddie hadn't the time to consider what he'd just said.

Just as Eddie rushed to catch up it started raining.

The sudden downpour grew on their way to the hospital and thunder joined along with a howling wind. They looked out to see the rain being whipped about.

Eddie kept a hand on buck ignoring Ms. Claus's words. It’s just a coincidence.

Once they were at the hospital they were told how lightning striking a transformer nearby had the hospital on backup power until it was fixed.

Thankfully they didn’t wait long for buck. After a short while it was confirmed that his throat was clear of cuts but he could still show signs of nausea later on at the least so he needed to be careful to return back if symptoms appeared and he began feeling worse.

“Thank God.” Eddie said as he heard the news beside buck’s bed.

Hen was talking to the doctor in the hall while cap was on the phone with either Chim back at the firehouse or getting someone to fill in for buck.

“I'm so relieved. I could kiss you right now” Eddie said before he caught himself.

“What’s stopping you? I thought kissing during rain was movie shit” buck joked looking at the window.

Eddie doesn’t know what came over him, okay he did. He leaned over to kiss buck feeling those lips with his own.

It wasn’t fireworks but even with their eyes closed they noticed the lights getting brighter before they opened them.

The storm faded soon after as they sat there looking at each other surprised.

“No more mistletoe.” Eddie stated.

“Not even the fake kind?”

“Not even if it’s the fake kind that doesn’t come apart.” Eddie warned.

“Power’s back. That was weird right?” Hen said coming over and seeing buck avoided her eyes. “So you two okay?”

“Hen. Eddie. We’re finishing our shift. Buck you’re off. Don’t worry about it. The doctor says you’ll be fine but to rest before going home. I’m sure Maddie would pick you up if you don’t mind waiting for an uber.” Bobby said coming over to rest his hand on bucks shoulder. “Glad you’re okay. They’re just waiting to be sued. Hopefully they keep it down so no one else will be in danger of a repeat kid.”

Buck saw Eddie following slowly behind them.

“We’ll talk later.” He said before Eddie was out of earshot so he wouldn’t shout it for the others to hear.

He thought back to the kiss while laying down.

Maddie was going to sense something was up and he wasn’t ready to explain.

The sudden rain storm ending as quickly as it began was still on his mind as he touched his lips.

That’s one way to have their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189671185653/1-mistletoe-mistletoe-is-the-most-dangerous-of


End file.
